miraclous_ladybug_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
Viola Adair
Viola Adair is an New York student in Miss Bustier’s class at College Francoise Dupont and the tertiary antagonist of Miraculous Tales Of Ladybug & Cat Noir her lying behaviour tends to cause great trouble for Papillon and Mountain Lion in Jr.Volpina after Papillon humiliates her in front of Cecilio Mardon by exposing her Lies about the both of them being close friends and her owning Fox Miraculous she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Stargazer a fox themed supervillain who is a master of illusions in Heroes Day after Gabriel Agreste Calls Jr. Volpina a false hero in comparison to ladybug on Tv she is once again akumatized as Stargazer afterwards she takes part in Hawk Moths plan to acquire the Papillon and Mountain Miraculouses later in Jr.Chameleon in order to get revenge on Papillon again she willingly becomes akumatized into Jr.chameleon a shape-shifting supervillain ''Apperance '' Viola stands at average height with olive dark purple eyes and long hip length chestnut ash brown and yellow hair with bangs similar to a horse mane her hair is loosely tied at the tips with pink bands where she has two shorter strands of hair Civilian attire she has pink-purple wristbands on her right arm she wears a pink-purple jacket over a dark gray romper that has tiny white spots Additionally she wears light gray tights and brown high heel boots As Jr.Volpina Jr.Volpina wears an yellow mask with black edges and her hair bands are black inside are attached the top of her hair is black and then ombres down to light brown with the tips of her hair being white she also has pink lipstick the necklace with a fox tail is an pink hanging off of it is worn around her neck Her outfit is pink waist is an pink sash that looks like a fox tail the edges of her collar and lower legs are solid black with the soles of her feet being white with an pink fox foot printed on each her weapon is a replica of the flute staff As Jr.Chameleon after being akumatized into Jr.Chameleon she retains her normal form however with her shape-shifting abilities she can change it into whatever she kisses Personality Viola is proud and loves attention which she is willing to obtain by lying this even means going beyond words to support her lies like buying a necklace that looks the fox miraculous to convince Cecilio telling that she is a descendant of the Fox themed superhero she gets jealous if someone gets more attention or love than her and doesn’t like it when someone reveals that her lies aren‘t true showing no remorse won‘t hesitate to try to make them miserable or break them down just to get them out of her way she also doesn’t like advice from those who try to make peace with her or encourage her to be honest like Papillon or Cecilio Viola doesn’t easily forgive people who she feels wronged her as she is still furious at Papillon for ratting Her out harshly and ruining her chance to woo Cecilio.asides her lying ability her desire for vengeance is so great that Gabriel Agreste actually decided to form a formal alliance with her not just akumatize her it is briefly implied that a part of Viola‘s negativity comes from her mother who according to the message she sent Lila at the beginning of the episode suggests she isn’t home very often on the Other hand her room is rather nice also implying that she was Often granted whatever material Items she desired it is likely that a combination of her lack of parental supervision and being showered with gifts means that she is used to having things her way as she says that she always gets her way in the same episode .As Jr.Volpina her personality is still intract while additionally determined to get revenge on Papillon wanting to make Papillon suffer she convinced Papillon to give up her object twice tricking her with illusions of people she threatened to hurt like civilians and Cecilio As Jr.Chameleon because she is akumatized voluntarilly her Like when she takes Cecilios form To make him look bad and get even with the ones that she believes wronged her like when